matureben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Laugh Riot! Part 3
The Joker continues to gather his forces to enact a plan that will destroy Bellwood once and for all. Plot The city of Bellwood, where Batman sits atop a building on constant watch. Batman: You don't follow directions well, do you, kid? Ben: No, not really. Batman: I told you to stay out of it. Ben: And I don't care, dude. Joker is committing crimes in my town, so it's also my problem. If you want to go a few rounds to get that through your head, then let's rumba! Batman: That won't be necessary, kid. Very well, if you're serious, you can help, but follow my lead. Joker is unpredictable and dangerous. Ben: Will do, Batman. But this is my town, so you can follow my lead until we find the clown. You don't know your way around here. Batman: I can manage. Ben: I'm sure. By the way, you say he is unpredictable, but you got to have some idea what he might do? Batman: He may attempt to gather a gang. Cannon fodder he'll ultimately betray once he gets what he wants. Ben: That's a start then. We head back to Undertown and ask around the populace. See if they can give us any intel. Batman: Understood. Lead the way, then. On the ground now is Fistrick and another criminal called Seebik. Seebik: The former chief of the Kraaho, who has been dimenished to mere thuggery. Fistrick: Watch it, bro, you saw what happened to Thunderpig. If we're not careful, we could all end up like that. Seebik: Yes, I am aware of such ill pleasantries. What is our goal anyway? Fistrick: The boss wants the Plumbers, Tennyson, and that bat guy he talked about busy, while he enacts the next part of his plan. Seebik: Which is what? Fistrick: No clue, bro, but we better do it or we'll end up like Thunderpig. Seebik: Right. Fistrick is holding a suitcase in hand, which he opens up to reveal a bomb. He begins to punch in codes. Seebik: Arm it and let us get out of here. Fistrick: Doing the best I can, bro. Seebik: AH! Refrain from calling me that! Let's go. Fistrick: Almost done. This'll give Ben and the bat guy a run for their money. The bomb is set and the two thugs run away. At other places, similar events are happening. At certain key locations, bombs are being set and eventually armed by the Joker's gang. Corvo: Let's light her up. Soon there are several explosions simultaneously going off all over Bellwood. The people run in droves. Ben: What was that?! Batman: Joker! He must have set up bombs all over your town! Ben contacts the Plumbers. Ben: Grandpa, you getting this? Max: We are, Ben! There have been four bombs that have gone off all over Bellwood, all at what look to be random locations. Batman: That's Joker all right. He doesn't care who dies, just as long as he blows something up. Ben: Grandpa, Batman and I will deal with the closest one to us. We can only hope that no one got too badly hurt. Max: Okay, son. The fire department and local authorities have just been alerted. Ben: Good. Then let's go, Batman. Batman: We better hurry. Ben transforms into Astrodactyl, grabs Batman, then takes him off to the site of the explosion. The fire department has already arrived. Fireman: Ben Tennyson, thank heavens. Who are you? Ben reverts back to his human form at once. Ben: Doesn't matter right now, dude. Anyone inside? Woman: Oh, no, my daughter didn't make it out! Girl: Mommy! Help! Without hesitating, the Batman uses his grapnel to soar up to the building. He lunges through some debris and sees the little girl. She appears frightened. Batman: Don't worry, I'll get you out of here. What's your name? Girl: Kathy. Batman: You have to be strong for me, Kathy. I'll get you out of here, you have my word. She takes Batman's hand and he wraps her in his cape to protect her. Batman: Are there any others, Kathy? Kathy: I don't know! I didn't see anyone. I'm scared! Batman: Don't be. I'll get you out, I promise. Waterhazard: Need a hand? Ben as Waterhazard is using his water powers to elevate him in the air. Batman: Dim the flames, now! Waterhazard: You got it! Waterhazard leaps into the building and begins to douse them with his water powers. Waterhazard: I cleared a path. Get here out of here and I'll turn into XLR8 and check the rest of the building. Batman: Do it. Once everyone is out, let's move on. The fire department can handle the fire. We need to get to the Joker. Waterhazard: On it. Batman: Are you ready, Kathy? Kathy: Where are we going? Batman: Out. Batman leaps out the window and again uses his grapnel to gently lower himself onto the ground. Batman uncovers Kathy from his cape and she runs to her mother. Kathy: Mommy! Mom: Kathy! They hug one another. Kathy: Mommy, that man saved me. Mom: Thank you. Batman looks at Kathy for a brief moment. Batman: You are welcome. Ben comes out of the building as XLR8, then reverts back to human form. Ben: Everyone is out of the building. You guys got this? Fireman: We do, Ben. Thank you and thank your friend for us. Ben: All right. Let's go. We got a clown to find. Batman: Right. Where to next? Ben: We can try Mr. Baumann's store. He usually knows something about strange alien doings. If that doesn't work, then we'll try Undertown. I know a lot of dives and little hole in the wall joints that house the worst of the worst. Batman: Understood. Batman and Ben then heads to Baumann's store, but the Joker's crew gather in Undertown in a secret gathering. Joker: Well, well, my crooked cronies, I want to congratulate you on keeping the kid and the bat at bay for now. While they're all on a wild goose chase, we can enact my actual plan. Tummyhead: Which is? Fistrick: Yeah, bro, you've been keeping us in the dark about it. Joker: Of course I have, you idiot! If I spoiled my plan on to you meat heads, then the bat and Benji would inevitably found out. I don't know about the kid, but Batsy has a way with words. Seebik: I have had enough of you, clown! You die, now! Joker points a laser gun to Seebik's head. Joker: Oh, am I? Seebik: You would not dare! Joker shoots Seebik in his leg, which causes him to fall to the ground screaming in pain. Joker: Let that be a lesson to you all. Not only do I like to play with toys, but I love to break them even more. So if you're done here, can we proceed? Anyone opposed? Group in Unison: No, sir! Joker: Good. Now on to my brilliant plan: we are going to take command of Vilgax's wonderful little spaceship. With its awesome fire power I can turn Bellwood to rubble and once I get control of that dimensional transporter gizmo of his, I'll go back to my universe, and soon on to other universes. Imagine all the fun I can have? All we need is a transporter to get on his ship and then end him. I just need someone smart enough to build one. Bring him in, boys. A group of Joker's thugs bring in someone wearing a bag over his head, which is removed to reveal Albedo. Albedo: What is the meaning of this? Who'd dare to bring me here? Joker: Ah, so this is the genius I was told about? Kind of looks like little Benji. Albedo: I am not Tennyson, I am called Albedo, clown. Joker: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Well, little Albedo, I need a teleporter. One that will get me to Vilgax's ship and allow me to take control of all its glorious little weapons and things that make others things go boom. Albedo: Enlighten me as to why I should perform such as task. Joker: You hate Tennyson, right? I want to use Vilgy's ship to destroy his city. That'll really mess with him, won't it? Albedo: Yes it will, mister? Joker: Joker will suffice, Albedo. Albedo: Then I better get to work, Joker. Joker: Oh, and I could use some more weapons for my crew here. Ones that pop. Albedo: Sure, whatever you need. Mr. Baumann's store. Ben: Hey, Mr. Baumann, my friend and I need to ask you some questions. Baumann: Ben, you and your strange friend there can leave. I have nothing to say to you. Ben: Really? I just want some answers. Baumann: About what? Ben: Clowns. Baumann: Then go to a circus. Ben: Mr. Baumann, this is serious. There's a madman loose here in our universe and we... Baumann: No! No! No! Every time you're in my store, you ruin it! Batman grabs Baumann by his collar and pulls him over the counter top. Batman: Listen here, Baumann, you better start listening to Ben or else innocent people will die. I want Joker and the sooner you tell us what we need to know, then the sooner Ben and I shall leave your store. Baumann: (Gulp) When you put it that way, how can I refuse? Batman drops Baumann on the ground. Batman: Talk. Now. Baumann: I have heard some things. A group of thugs have been looking for a genius. One who has vast knowledge of engineering and transporter capabilities. Batman: Why? Baumann: I don't know why, I swear. Ben: I believe him. Batman: So do I. Joker is doing his best or worst to keep his plans hidden from us. Ben: True, but we know one thing now. Joker wants teleporter abilities. He wants to go somewhere now, we just need to figure out where. Batman: I think I have an idea. Ben: What? Batman: He intends to go back to the place that brought him here and take it for himself. Ben: Then we better get back to HQ. If a teleporter goes off, then we got tech that can track it. Batman: Agreed. So as Ben and Batman head back to HQ, the setting is again on Vilgax's ship. Vilgax: I have not heard from Joker in too long. No doubt the mad fool has failed his mission. Soon there is a loud explosion behind Vilgax. Vilgax: What the devil!? Joker and his crew step out of the smoke. Vilgax: Joker! Explain this! Joker: I don't take orders, Vilgy. You ripped me from my world because you're too stupid to kill a kid. Vilgax: You will die for that remark! Joker: Naughty. Naughty. Papa spank. Go get 'em, boys! Make papa proud and then you all get ice cream for dinner. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! So then Joker's crew begin destroying all of Vilgax's drones one by one. Vilgax fights back of course and he proves to be more than a match for them, but his large size leads to his downfall. The Joker shoots him in both of Vilgax's legs, which makes him tumble. Joker: Here, Vilgy, have a smile on me. Vilgax gets sprayed by a new version of his Joker Venom. Vilgax: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Joker: Music to my ears. Warp factor 9, ensign and engage. Back in the Plumber HQ, Ben and Batman have returned finally. Max: Ben, good job on the fire. Ben: Thanks, but Batman did most of the work. Batman: No time to reminisce, Ben. We still need to find Joker. Ben: You're right. Grandpa, can you scan for any recent teleporter signals? Max: I think I can. He starts using the computer, but soon there is a transmission on their screens. It's Joker. Joker: Hello, Bellwood and hello, Bats, I know you're watching this. It's your old pal the Joker and I'm having a little party and what party is complete without fireworks, you ask? Here they are: in Vilgy's ship! Ben: Vilgy as in Vilgax! Batman: Who? Ben: Big time bad guy and he must have been the one who brought you and Joker here so your clown friend could kill me! Rook: That does seem logical. Joker: Feast your peepers here on Vilgy's weapon systems. This super laser cannon thingy has enough power to destroy your entire city. Charge it up boys, because we got some heads to pop! Ben: He's not serious?! Batman: He is. TO BE CONCLUDED.... Major Events * Ben and Batman officially join forces. * Joker betrays Vilgax. Characters Heroes * Batman * Ben Tennyson * Max Tennyson * Rook Blonko Villains * Joker * Vilgax * Seebik * Fistrick * Corvo Others * Mr. Baumann Aliens Used * Astrodactyl * Waterhazard * XLR8 Category:Gothamcity1992 Category:Crossover Category:Episodes Category:Batman